Chasing My Lucky Charm
by MyWindowIsOpen
Summary: Edward has been trying to pick up the pieces of his shattered life since Bella left, albeit unsuccessfully. Upon Bella's return to Forkchaun, she hasn't had much luck moving forward either. Will Edward go chasing his 'Lucky Charm' or will he accept she's gone for good? *Sequel to "My Lucky Charm."*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks for all your help, Sherry (Banshee69). Sherry has been a godsend to me. She helped me with the summary & with the title. **

**Sequel to 'My Lucky Charm'.**

 **POV- Isabella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Being back in Forkchaun has felt odd to say the least. People stare at me like I'm a fish in a tiny little bowl. It's bad enough that I'm their princess, but I'm the one that was bound to a human and released as well.

People like to stop, point and stare at me. They openly talk about me like I'm not even there. They can say some very disturbing and hurtful things.

"I wonder what she did to cause him to release her?"

"So do you think they had sex?"

"I bet he just couldn't deal with her."

Those were just a few things I hear in conversation in passing. It bothers me, but not as much as it should. I know the truth about my time with Edward and that's all that matters.

.

.

.

When my papa found out about my return, to say he was happy would be an understatement. I didn't think our embrace would ever end?

When he heard the commotion in my room, he came barging into my room causing the door to slam against the wall. Angela and I screamed as we jumped from fright.

Papa stalked in like an angry lion and then he saw me. His face crumbled. "Isabella." He sobs out as he holds out his arms.

"Papa." I cried and ran into his waiting arms and he held me tight.

He finally gathers enough energy to move us over to the small couch, I have located under the window in my room.

He sits there holding my face in his hands while tears stream down his timeworn face. He's aged several years it seems in the six months I've been gone. I reached up holding onto his wrists as my own tears fall freely.

"How?" He wants to know how it's possible I'm home.

"I'll tell you everything, Papa, but not right now. I'm so tired. Would you mind terribly if we talk tomorrow?"

He looked disappointed, but agreed. "Of course, you must be exhausted. You get some rest and I'll see you in the morning for breakfast, yes?"

He was so hopeful how could I deny him? "I'll be there." I offer with a nod.

He kisses my forehead and stands to leave. "It's so wonderful to have you back, princess."

I cringe at the use of that name. "I'm glad to be back, Papa."

He closes the door as he leaves and I curl up in a ball and cry myself to sleep that night, dreaming of green eyes, auburn hair, first kisses, and I love you's.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks for all your help, Sherry (Banshee69).**

 ***Sequel to 'My Lucky Charm'.**

 **POV- Edward**

 **A/N:** This chapter got a bit wordy  & there wasn't any place I could break it. I hope you all don't mind?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's been five weeks since Bella left and I don't know if things will ever be normal again? She came into my life and turned it upside down, but I wouldn't trade those six months I shared with her for anything.

I went back to work after the third day, but they sent me home when they saw the condition I was in. I just couldn't stand being here in the house by myself. It was too quiet.

I managed to go back to work after moping around the house for the rest of the week.

I go to work for eight hours each day, to a job I can't stand. It was difficult before, but now it's all I can do to tolerate walking through those doors.

Having to see Phil every day he's there isn't easy. He's tried to stay neutral in the whole situation, but I can tell it has put a strain on our working relationship at the office.

I can't say I blame him. I am the reason his wife lost her daughter for the second time. I now have that guilt on me.

.

.

.

My mind drifts back to the day Renee found out about Bella. She had stopped by the house to see if Bella wanted to go out to lunch with her. Bella had been gone for ten days by then, and I hadn't told anyone yet. I just sat around wearing my pajamas, not caring how I looked.

I hadn't cleaned the house, washed the dishes, and I barely showered myself. I basically just sat around doing nothing, aside to watching mindless TV.

When the doorbell rang, I just sat there. There was no one I wanted to see or talk to except Bella, and I knew she wasn't coming back.

They rang the bell again, and followed-up with a knock on the door. I figured it was a salesperson, so I got up to tell them to fuck off.

When I swung the door open, I began my speech. "Listen, buddy, I don't know what you're selling-"

She jumped and clutched at her chest. "Oh, my… Edward, you startled me."

"I'm sorry, Renee, I didn't mean to frighten you. I thought you might have been a salesperson." I explained.

She waves me off. "No worries," she eyes me then, looking a little worried. "Are you sick? You don't look very well."

"Uh, no," I hesitated. "I'm not sick," I say while rubbing my forehead.

"What's wrong? Is it Bella? Is she sick?" she questions me, trying to look around me into the house.

I want to invite her in, but I'm kind of embarrassed of the condition I have allowed the house to get in. She steps around me and enters the house. I step aside and motion for her to enter, rolling my eyes as I shut the door.

I scratch my beard that has grew in over the last ten days and contemplate how to tell Renee, Bella's gone?

"You two had an argument." I almost want to laugh at her statement. If only it were that fucking simple?

I shake my head. "No… we didn't have an argument," I tell her, aggravated by the whole situation.

"Well, why are you looking like a hobo? Where's my daughter? Phil and I went out of town for a few days, I told Bella I'd stop by to take her to lunch when we got back." She's starting to get frustrated with me. I just don't know how to break the news to her?

"I didn't know you were back? Did you have a nice time? Where was it you went?"

She gave me a sharp look. "Don't try changing the subject, Edward. Where is my daughter?" She turns toward the living room and walks down the hallway. I trudge after her.

"Bella, Bella, are you here?" She calls out.

I walk up to her and place my hand on her shoulder. She turns around and gasps when she sees the look on my face. "What happened?" She whispers as tears started to moisten her eyes.

I shake my head, feeling defeated. "I'm sorry, Renee."

She furrows her brow. "Sorry? For what?"

I rub my eyes harshly because I can feel the tingles of another round of tears coming.

I'm so fed up with crying.

"I didn't know? I- I just wanted her to be happy." I explain, feeling overcome with emotions.

"What did you do, Edward?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I- I released her," I managed to stutter out. "I set her free. She went home, back to Forkchaun." I sniffle, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

She stood there gaping at me. "Why would you do that!?" She screamed at me.

I flinched because I'm not used to women screaming at me. "She said it wasn't home for her." I shrug. "I figured she'd be happier if she was home, in Forkchaun."

"You don't know what you've done? She'll never be happy without you, Edward. You're her soulmate." The tone of her voice sounded so defeated.

I just stood there, looking out at the sunny day.

"Did she explain the bonding? That once a leprechaun is bound to someone, it can be broken, but the bond is for life?"

I nod my head furiously. "Yes, she did, but only after I released her," I stated almost frantically.

She looks at me sympathetically. "You were supposed to be informed of it all. She should have told you all of it?" It's as if the last part was her thinking aloud.

"It was kind of a last minute decision for me to do it. Maybe she had planned on telling me, but never got the chance? When she did tell me… it was too late." I sigh, feeling guilty more than ever.

"How could you have known? You thought you were doing the right thing. She's young and inexperienced, too. I never got the chance to talk to her about… things." She breaks down crying.

I place my arm around her, trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry," I say lamely.

She rubs her snotty nose on the sleeve of my shirt and I try to hide the grimace on my face. I guess I deserved that.

"Thank you."

I gave her a polite, but weak smile. "No problem."

"I have to be honest with you Edward."

I look at her slightly confused. "Okay?"

"You will be able to find… pleasure with other women," I felt my face heating up. "Bella can be with another man if she chooses to be," hearing her say that made me feel sick, "but since you are bound to each other, even though it's broken, you won't be able to fall in love with anyone else."

I run my fingers through my hair. "I don't want anyone else. I love Bella and if I can't be with her-" I stop because I can't imagine never being able to be with her again.

She crosses her arms as she observed me. "You love her?"

I nod my head, answering her silently.

"If you loved her, why did you release her?"

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "I told you, I thought she wasn't happy here. All I wanted was her to be happy and if sending her home would do that? Well, that's what I did."

"She just needed time to adjust, Edward."

"Time? She had been here six months." I tell her incredulously.

"Six months?" She scoffs. "It took me a year before I felt comfortable enough to kiss Phil. Tell me, Edward, did Bella kiss you?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I don't think that's any of your business."

She smirked. "I just got my answer. This was a whole new world to her, new experiences. She found her long lost mother, but lost her father in the process. She needed time, and you just threw her away."

I clenched my jaw tightly and was biting my tongue. I kept telling myself, this is Bella's mom, but there's one thing I knew for sure. She was partially right.

Bella was new to this world and probably was scared of all it brought with it, but I did not just throw her away.

"Renee, I know you're upset about Bella and I'm sorry, but I want you to understand this." I stopped to take a deep breath. "I care deeply for Bella. I'd never intentionally hurt her or anyone that she cares about, including you. What you said… I didn't throw Bella away. I'd go to the ends of the earth for her," I shake my head. "I love her, Renee."

She wipes the tears off her cheeks. "Do you mean it? Would you go to the ends of the earth for her?"

"Without a doubt," I answer without hesitation.

She quirks a brow. "You might need to just do that if you want to be with your girl?"

"What? Tell me. "She then proceeded to tell me her idea.

.

.

.

I just have to think it through. Do I try to go after Bella, or do I stay here and live out my life… wondering what might have been?

.

.

.

 **A/N:** I'm sorry about not responding to any of the reviews for the last chapter. FFN as many of you know, was down for several days. I couldn't see the reviews for days  & when I finally could, I couldn't respond to them. Please know that I appreciate each & every single one of your reviews so much. I had a rough couple of days & when I was able to see the reviews, it made my day brighter. I truly do love receiving & reading every one of them. Thank you for being patient with me in my unpredictable posting schedule. I have several chronic health issues that affect me on a day to day basis. Having fibromyalgia, I often don't have the energy or concentration to write… so I am truly blessed that my readers are so understanding. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks for all your help, Sherry (Banshee69).**

 ***Sequel to 'My Lucky Charm'.**

 **POV- Edward**

As I thought over what Renee had told me I wondered if it was truly possible for me to go to Bella?

Is it something I'd really consider doing? Would she even want me there?

What would her father say? Would he like me? Accept me? Would he try to send me back? I have so many questions and anxiety over what I should do, I need to talk to someone.

I pull my cell phone out of my pocket, finding Jasper's number. I'm not sure if he's busy, so I decided to send him a text.

"Hey, what's up?" E. After a few minutes I receive a reply.

'Hey man, not much… you?' J.

"I need to talk to you, can you come over?" E.

"Yeah, I can be there in a few." J.

"Cool, door will be unlocked." E.

"I can bring pizza?" J.

"Great. Meat Lovers. I have beer." E.

"K. See ya in a few." J.

"K." E.

I lay my cell down on the table and wait for Jasper to get here.

I must have dozed off on the couch because the sound of the front door startles me awake. I look at the clock on the cable box and forty-five minutes has passed since I last texted Jasper.

"Yo, Ed… I'm here." Jasper calls out to me.

I stand up and stretch before I make my way into the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, Jasper is looking through the cabinets.

I rub the last bit of sleep from my eyes while trying to talk through a yawn. "Whaa… oh, excuse me," I say with a chuckle. "What are you looking for?"

"Plates."

"Plates? What for?"

He points to the two pizza boxes on the table. "For the pizza."

"For the pizza? Really? I have a coffee table, we have two hands, and I have a roll of paper towels… we don't need plates."

He looks at me wide-eyed, shaking his head. "Alice says-"

I hold up my hand, interrupting him. "Look around you, Jas. Do you see Alice?"

He bites the inside of his cheek, staring at me for a moment. Then, he shakes his head.

I offer him an encouraging smile. "We're just two guys eating pizza, drinking beer, watching TV. We can do whatever we want, okay?"

He returns my smile and nods his head. "Okay, but after we eat, we talk."

I purse my lips and agree to his terms. "Yeah, sure… thanks for coming over."

He cocks his head to the side. "Edward, you're my friend, of course, I'd be here when you need me."

A/N: Come check out my new author's group on Facebook

www dot facebook dot com / groups/ MyWindowIsOpenFanFiction/ ? ref= bookmarks replace all the dots with a . & squish it all together.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks for all your help, Sherry (Banshee69).**

 ***Sequel to 'My Lucky Charm'.**

 **POV- Edward**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The pizza was delicious, the beer was ice cold and nothing worth watching was on TV, but we laugh at almost everything we saw.

It has been a great night. I needed this time with my friend. Time to unwind, relax and release some of the stress I've been under.

Jasper turns off the TV and sets the remote down. He turns and looks at me with concern. "What's going on, Ed?"

I hate to be called Ed. Jasper knows this and he's the only person that can get by with it.

"Renee came by."

"Renee?" His brows furrow.

"Renee Dwyer. Bella's mother." I explain.

"Huh? What for? Why would she come by here when Bella's been gone for-"

I stop him. "She didn't know Bella was… gone."

He looks shocked. "She didn't know? That's her daughter. How did she not know?"

"Her and her husband, Phil, were on a trip when it happened. I was in a… funk. I didn't speak with anyone." I shrug my shoulders.

"You told me." He says while rubbing his eyebrow.

"Not right away, but yeah."

"So, how did she take the news?"

I lace my fingers together and place them behind my head. "She was upset, naturally. Her emotions fluctuated from sad to mad to trying to figure things out," I recount the experience to him. "I was almost afraid she was going to hit me or something?"

He laughs at that. "Wow, really?"

I nod. "Yeah, but when she calmed down and explained how it is for a leprechaun to be bound to a human and then released. The human can go to Forkchaun."

His head jerks to the side and his brow furrows. "What are you talking about? What do you mean, 'go to Forkchaun?'"

"Renee said it's possible for me to go there. I'm going to go after her, Jas. I've thought it through, man. I have no family left here except you and Alice. I hate my fucking job and I can sell the house."

"Whoa, wait a damn minute. You mean you'd go there to stay, forever? Why not go get her and bring her back here?"

"She can't come back. I broke the bond when I released her. She can't come back here for at least one year after she's been released."

He scratches his head. "That's confusing."

I bob my head. "Yeah, it is to me too. The way Renee explained, it's so that when a leprechaun is released the person that was their "master" can't change their mind and try to hold them here after the bond has been broken."

"So she could come back after one year, if she wanted to?"

I shrug. "I guess so?"

"Well, why not wait and let her come to you?" He questions me, the same thing I've asked myself a thousand times, but I'm shaking my head before he can even finish his sentence.

"No. Jasper… I miss her too fucking much to wait."

He sighs. "So you're selling your house and what, your car too? Then what, you're going to go to Forkchaun?"

"Yes."

"You must really love her?"

I close my eyes and picture her beautiful face. "So much, it hurts."

"Will you come back?" He wonders.

"I- I can't answer that?"

"Dammit, Ed, I'm going to miss your sorry ass." He says as he grabs me into a hug.

I hug him back, tears clouding my vision. "I'm not going to leave for a few days, maybe even weeks? It's just according to how quickly I can sell my property."

"Well, that's understandable."

"I'll let you and Alice know ahead of time."

He pins me with a stern glare. "You better. You'd hate for Alice to have to hunt you down."

I crack up at that. "She'd have a hard time crossing, but I don't want to piss her off."

"How will you get there?"

I smirk. "Since I'm bound to Bella I'm her soulmate. We're like magnets, so-to-speak. All I need to do is go to the meadow where we first bonded and say a spell. I have to wait until there's a rainbow though, of course."

"Okay then, I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Thanks Jas, that means a lot."

"There's only one thing." He says, quirking his brow.

"What's that?"

"You're telling Alice." He snickers when my eyes almost bug out of my head.

"Oh man… I am in trouble."

He slaps me on the back, laughing. "Yep."

 **A/N:** I'm sorry I haven't responded to each of your reviews individually. I have been dealing with cluster migraines  & it's not been easy for me. I just want you all to know that I have read them all & I can't thank you enough for them. I'm so grateful for everyone of them & to each of you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks for all your help, Sherry (Banshee69).**

 ***Sequel to 'My Lucky Charm'.**

 **POV- Edward**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Preparing things here in order to get ready to make the transition to Forkchaun has been daunting work.

Everyone you encounter wants to know what's going on? Why are you selling your house?

What am I supposed to say? I mean, how do you answer people's questions? ' _Oh, you know, I met a leprechaun and we fell in love. She went back to her homeland, far away and I miss her so much that I'm going to be with her._ '

Yeah, I don't think that would go over with most people. They'd probably call the cops and have me locked up in a padded cell, wearing a straightjacket.

So, I just tell people I needed a change of scenery and I decided to move to Alaska.

I chose Alaska because it's far away enough that people won't be tempted to come and visit. I also told people I'm going off the grid, meaning… no cable, no phone, no internet. I'm going to become more eco-friendly.

Some people think I'm crazy. Some people support me, say they're proud of me and my effort to help the environment.

The house sold rather quickly. The new owner asked that I leave all the furnishings, offering an additional twenty thousand dollars above my asking price incentive to do so. Apparently they're a newly married couple buying their first home together. They liked my furniture and it was relatively new.

I didn't have to worry about trying to sell it, so I was more than happy to include it in the sale.

They were lucky that their parents pitched in and contributed to the cost of the furniture as a wedding present for them.

They told me I could stay in the house through closing, but I decided to stay at a hotel for the remaining time it takes to sell my car.

I saved selling my car until last because I needed a way to get around.

I have really loved my Volvo C Thirty over the years. It was the first car I bought by myself seven years ago. I remember the day I bought her. It was November 21, 2008.

I had looked at several cars that day, but when I saw the silver C Thirty at the dealership, I knew she was the car for me.

I'll miss her my car, but all that I'm giving up is for the love of my life… my Bella, and she's worth it.

All this stuff is just material things and can be replaced some time or another. What I feel for Bella, it can't be bought or sold.

Hopefully, she'll be just as happy to see me as I am to see her and I'm not going through all this for nothing?


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks for all your help, Sherry (Banshee69), you're the best.**

 ***Sequel to 'My Lucky Charm'.**

 **POV- Isabella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I sit staring out the window that overlooks the garden I love so much. Any other time I'd be down there reading, basking in the warm sun and the cool breeze as it tickled my skin, but I have no desire to go.

Papa has tiptoed around me since my return. He's afraid to say the wrong thing to me. It would be cute if it wasn't so terribly sad. I can see the questions written all over his face every time we speak, but he refrains.

I am thankful to him for not pressuring me for information on my time on Earth, and what all happened with Edward.

My time with Edward, it feels almost… sacred to me. Something that happened between him and me that needs to stay that way. I don't know if I want to share that with anyone else? At least not in full detail, I won't.

"Isabella, may I come in?" Papa asks from the doorway.

I sit up straight and smile at him. "Of course, Papa, come in."

"I knocked," he points to the door. "I guess you didn't hear me?"

I bow my head shyly. "I didn't, no… sorry. I, uh… was daydreaming, I guess?"

He smiles warmly at me. "Don't apologize, princess. We all tend to daydream on occasion."

I return his smile.

"Can we talk, Isabella? Are you feeling up to it?"

My smile fades some, but I try to hide the look of sadness that overcomes me.

"Sure, Papa. What do you want to talk about?" I ask, even though I already know what the conversation will be about.

"Tell me about Edward. Was he kind to you while you were there?" He questions me nervously, his voice trembling as he spoke.

I lay my hand on his hand to offer him some reassurance. "Edward is a good man who treated me very well, Papa. You have nothing to worry about." I assured him.

A look of relief passes of his features and he nods his head. "Good. I'm glad he treated you right for the time you were there."

"I'm sorry you were worried," I apologize, it seems for the hundredth time. I feel so guilty for worrying him.

He cups my cheek with his warm hand, looking at me adoringly. "No need to keep apologizing, princess. What's done is done. You're home now, safe and sound. I have one of my girls back."

He says the last part like it's an afterthought, not meant for me to hear.

Tears prick at my eyes as I recall memories of momma with Phil. "Papa, I need to tell you something," I say as I take his hands into mine while staring into his warm mocha colored eyes.

I can't stand the thought of hurting him, but he should know the truth. "While I was away, I met one of Edward's work associates. We went to his house for a dinner party. When we arrived, we were introduced to his wife… Renee." I stop in order to gauge Papa's reaction, waiting until recognition crosses his face. Confusion, hurt, surprise, shock, and joy all within a matter of seconds.

"Yo- your mother was there?" His voice quivered.

I bite my bottom lip as I nod. "Yes."

.

.

.

 **A/N:** How do you think he will react to the news?


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks for all your help, Sherry (Banshee69), you're the best.**

 ***Sequel to 'My Lucky Charm'.**

 **POV- Isabella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yo- your mother was there?" His voice quivered.

I bite my bottom lip as I nod. "Yes."

I can feel his hands as they tremble. I squeeze them gently in show of my support.

We sit in complete and utter silence for several moments. I'm allowing Papa to gather his thoughts and to prepare any questions for me he may have.

When he finally speaks, what he whispers nearly breaks my heart in two. "Is she happy?"

I want to look away because I don't know if I can handle the hurt I see when Papa hears the answer, but he deserves for me to tell him face-to-face, eye-to-eye. I nod. "Yes," was all I manage before I breakdown.

Papa pulls me into his loving arms and embraces me. "It's okay, princess," he murmurs, kissing the top of my head. "Don't cry, dear heart, it's alright," he says, as he hugs me tightly.

I sit up, wiping away the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry, Papa." I sniffle into the sleeve of my shirt, not wanting to get up for a tissue.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "What are you sorry for?"

I shrug. "I hate that you have been alone all these years while she's had someone… been happy."

He closes his eyes and rubs his temples with his thumb and middle finger of his left hand. He opens his eyes and he looks so troubled in his tired mocha orbs.

He sighs heavily. "Isabella, I should have told you this before, but I didn't want to worry you. Your mother and I we… we weren't happy, together. We got married out of familial responsibilities. I was the crowned Prince of Forkchaun, and your mother was betrothed to me."

I sat there listening to him, wondering if they ever loved each other. Was I a mistake?

"We were young when we met officially. She was very beautiful and I was smitten with her, of course. We had an instant friendship that never waned over the years, and we did love each, but we were never in love."

"Over the months, our friendship grew stronger. I knew I'd never be what your mother needed. She often talked about life outside of Forkchaun, wondering what it was like on earth. She often asked me to go with her, knowing I had responsibilities here and that I couldn't risk leaving."

"One night Renee was feeling down she came to me to talk and we both gave into the loneliness. It had nothing to do with love, it was about comforting each other of sorts and it only happened one time, even though we were married. Nine months later you were born and we both were over the rainbow with joy. We might not have had a conventional marriage, Isabella, but we loved you and wanted you from the moment we found out Renee was pregnant."

"So, I'm glad she found happiness and that she's with the one man that can make her loneliness fade away." He finishes with a smile, as he tucks a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

"I wasn't a mistake?" I mumble.

He gasps. "No, no you most definitely were not a mistake. You are the best thing that I have ever done."

I throw my arms around his neck. "I love you, Papa."

He hugs me around my back. "I love you too, princess."

"I want you to be happy too, Papa. I want you to find someone to love." I tell him as I cling to him.

"Who says I don't already?" He says with a teasing tone.

I sit back, staring at him in shock. "Who?"

He smirks at me. "It's new."

"Who?"

"Shirley."

"Oh my gosh, Papa," I hug him again. "I'm so happy for you."

He laughs. "Thank you, but like I said, it's new. Let's keep it quiet for now."

I make like I'm zipping my lips. "I won't say a word."

.

.

.

 **A/N:** If you follow my author page you'll get to see Shirley's picture.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks for all your help, Sherry (Banshee69), you're the best.**

 ***Sequel to 'My Lucky Charm'.**

 **POV- Edward**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Everything is set and I'm ready to try and go after Bella, my little leprechaun, the woman I fell hopelessly and irrevocably in love with.

Jasper has been supportive, telling me if I need to chase my lucky charm, then he won't stand in my way.

Bella, my lucky charm? I feel like she is. She's brought so much to my life since that fateful day.

In a world that was once dull, she brought so much color.

I had been lonely for so long, never truly allowing anyone in my life. With Bella, she gives me not only companionship, but love.

I'd do anything for her, go to the ends of the earth for her, and apparently, that's what I'm going to do.

I'm nervous about what will happen. I know Bella has made the trip like many before her, and they have all been alright after doing so, but they are all leprechauns, after-all.

I don't know if a human has ever made the trip or not, successfully?

Renee knows of one human going to Forkchaun by accident and she was fine afterward.

Shirley, the woman, loves it in Forkchaun, according to Renee, and adapted to life there rather quickly.

I am disappointed to find out the news that Jasper and Alice are expecting a baby. Well, it's more bittersweet than anything. I won't be here for the birth, but I did the next best thing I could do for their impending bundle of joy.

I set up a trust fund for when the baby is born. They can start to draw a monthly siphon as soon as the baby gets here and it will help them pay their mortgage.

All the money I had, the sale of my house, my stocks, CD's, and my car all went into the trust.

That baby will never have to worry.

A crack of thunder makes me shudder. I've been waiting for this moment for two days now.

The weather forecast is never exact, so I brought a tent and I have been staying out here in it, waiting.

When the rain finally ceases, I walk out, looking up at the magnificent rainbow. It's beautiful, just like my Bella. I take a deep breath in preparation. "I'm coming for you, Bella."

.

.

.

 **AN:** I'm sorry about the long delay in between postings for this story. I had dealt with some RL issues that left me with terrible writer's block. *fingers crossed* The muse will stay with me.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks for all your help, Sherry (Banshee69), you're the best.**

 ***Sequel to 'My Lucky Charm'.**

 **POV- Edward**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saying the words, at first, was a bit unnerving. Even though I pretty much knew what to expect would happen, I have never been through this before.

I start out mumbling the words to see how it would feel to do so. As soon as I start, the tingling sensation in my fingers was instantaneous, so I got scared and quit.

Shaking my hands, while flexing my fingers, I pace a tight circle around the perimeter of the meadow that's changed my life over six months ago.

Blowing out a big breath, I give myself a small pep talk. "You can do this. It's the only way. There's nothing to be afraid of. You want Bella and she's done this before. The discomfort is worth it. _She_ is worth it." I finish the little confab I had with myself and turn my head from side to side, popping my neck to relieve some of the stress I have built up in my neck and shoulders. I blow out a heavy sigh. "It's now or never." I encourage myself.

I look up to the colorful rainbow and think about my Bella. I close my eyes and picture her beautiful, smiling face. It gives me a warm feeling radiating throughout my entire body thinking of my lucky charm. She's been the best thing to ever happen to me, and to be with her once again- I'll gladly go chasing after her.

Whispering the words like a prayer, I praise, worship to the goddess that only I know… my Bella. "I'm coming for you."

Before I can even think about what will happen next, my whole body is going numb, like its asleep and tingling. The rainbow is the brightest I have ever seen and the colors are beyond vivid.

I feel like my body is being pulled into some kind of vacuum. I can't see anything except blurs of bright colors that fade and blend together. The numbness and tingling only seem to intensify, but now I feel dizzy.

I don't know how long this will last? It could be a few seconds or a couple of hours? All I know is when it's finally over with, I hope I land someplace safe?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*CMLC*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obviously, fate or karma has a sick sense of humor? I managed to land in the middle of a road, how safe can this be?

Apparently in Forkchaun, not too safe? Out of nowhere, the strangest looking 'car' comes out of nowhere and almost runs over top of me. The driver yells out the window. "Watch out, idiot! Get out of the road."

I stumble over to the side and plop down on my bottom. Trying to gather my bearings on where I'm at and what to do. "Well, I'm here. What do I do now?"

.

.

.

 **AN:** He made it to Forkchaun. YAY!


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks for all your help, Sherry (Banshee69), you're the best.**

 ***Sequel to 'My Lucky Charm'.**

 **POV- Edward**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Standing up, I blow out a heavy sigh. I dust my pants off and look around at the scenery that's laid out in front of me.

I recall my previous conversations with Bella and how she would talk about Forkchaun. I always thought it sounded beautiful, and now that I am seeing it with my own two eyes… it is all that I imagined.

The rainbow is still present in the meadow, how I ended up on a road… I'll never know?

I'm beginning to feel a bit better, less dizzy than I was before. That was definitely a fucking head rush.

.

.

.

I don't know where I'm going? I guess I've been walking for nearly ten minutes now, not too long; when I hear something coming up behind me. It sounds odd, like a car, but _not_ ; kinda like a huge vacuum cleaner.

When I turn around I'm amazed at what I am seeing. It's a flying car. No fucking way!

I hadn't gotten a good look at the car that almost ran me over before. I was still pretty dazed from the trip from Earth to Forkchaun, but there's no mistaken this, it's a flying car.

It stops and hovers beside me, the door rises up and I have to say, I'm a bit nervous.

A woman steps out of the car and I don't know why that surprises me?

"Hey," she says, as she smiles at me. "You look lost."

I can't help it, I laugh at that. I mean full on belly laugh. I don't want to freak her out, but that statement couldn't be more on the money.

I compose myself enough to try to answer her. "Yeah, you could say that."

She eyes me shrewdly. "Get in." She orders me to get in the car.

I furrow my brows in confusion. "Excuse me, what?"

She motions toward the _car_. "Get in. I'll give you a ride into town."

I stand there for a moment, weighing my options. I don't know this person and shouldn't be getting into her _car_. Of course, I don't know where I am either.

She sighs. "The nearest town is a forty-five minute walk and it's already starting to get dark." Her _tone_ is no nonsense.

Well, that made up my mind for me, in the car with a stranger is the obvious choice to make.

I walk around and the door automatically opens for me. I climb inside and it's amazing what this thing looks like.

"How did the door open like that?" I question her about the car's door.

She looks at me like I'm from another _planet_. "I hit the power door button, so it would open to let you in. It's standard on all the newer models." She explains this car technology to me like I'm a five year old. Funnily enough, here in Forkchaun, I'm probably going to have to relearn a lot of things like a five year old would.

"Thanks for stopping and giving me a ride." I tell the nice lady how grateful I am that she picked me up.

She shrugs a shoulder. "It's no big deal. I'd been to see my boyfriend, Ben, and now I am heading to a friend's place." She informs me as she hovers at the curb near the local hotel.

"I really do appreciate it..." I reach for her hand to shake.

"Angela, and it wasn't a big deal."

"Edward, my name is Edward Cullen."

"Gasp…"


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks for all your help, Sherry (Banshee69), you're the best.**

 ***Sequel to 'My Lucky Charm'.**

 **POV- Edward**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Edward, my name is Edward Cullen."

The girl in front of me gasps.

I stare at her with wide eyes. "What, what is it?" I question her. "What's wrong?"

She's gaping at me. "You." She states simply.

"What about me?"

A slow smile stretches over her face. "I told her you'd come." She says cryptically.

She's making me nervous. "Who did you tell I'd come? How do you know me?" Who the hell is the woman?

She looks smug. "Hello, I'm Angela," she introduces herself, "Bella's best friend."

It was my turn to gape. "Bella, Bella Swan?" I interrogate her. She knows my Bella.

She nods her head as she laughs.

"Oh, wow! Can you take me to her?" I plead as I run my hand through my hair.

She offers me a warm smile. "Sure, get in."

I can't believe it. I'm going to be on my way to see Bella. I shake my head in disbelief.

I look over at Angela. "I really appreciate you doing this."

She shrugs a shoulder. "It's no big deal."

I sigh. "I think that's all in who you ask." I mumble.

We drove in silence for a few minutes. "She really missed you, you know?" She says out of nowhere.

I rub my hands against my thighs, trying to find something to occupy my hands. "Yeah? Well, I missed her, too." I watch as the scenery whizzes by.

"We're here." Angela pulls me from my thoughts.

I look out my window and see an amazing castle.

"She should be here." Angela informs me, as I open the door to the car.

I turn to look at her. "Thank you." I tell her sincerely.

She gives me a pointed look. "Just take care of her."

I bob my head, agreeing with her. "I will."

She drives off, leaving me standing there.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks for all your help, Sherry (Banshee69), you're the best.**

 ***Sequel to 'My Lucky Charm'.**

 **POV- Edward**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I approach the castle warily, my nerves on edge. Will Bella be happy to see me? Will she want me to stay, or will she want me to return to Earth?

I knock on the door, stuffing my hands into my pockets, waiting for someone to answer the door.

The door slowly creaks open, and there stands a lovely woman with a kind smile. "Hello." She greets me.

I smile in return. "Hello, I'm looking for Bella. Is she here?" I ask, hopefully.

The lady cocks her head to the side, she studies me for a moment. "May I ask your name, young man?"

My face flushes with embarrassment. I usually have better manners. "I'm sorry, ma'am." I apologize. "I'm Edward Cullen." I extend my hand to her, introducing myself.

Her eyes go wide as she grips my hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Edward, I'm Shirley." She opens the door wider and motions for me to come in. "Come on in."

"Thank you." I thank her for allowing me to enter into Bella's home. She seems really nice.

I look around the foyer, and to my astonishment, it's almost as big as my house was. This place is amazing, it's absolutely stunning.

"Would you like something to drink while you wait?" Shirley interrupts my perusal.

I shake my head, and offer her a kind smile. "No, thank you. Is Bella not here?" I inquire dejectedly.

She frowns at my question. "No, she's out riding at the moment," then her face lights up, "but, she should be back just any moment. Won't you please have a seat in the living quarters, until she returns, at least." She directed me to a massive room with plush, overstuffed furniture.

I nodded my head in thanks. "Thank you." I accept the offer to wait for Bella, and sit in the huge chair. I imagine this is what sitting on a cloud is like.

.

.

.

I haven't been here long, or I don't think I have? I might have fallen asleep in this chair, when I hear voices outside the door.

"You have a guest, Bella."

"A guest?" My heart thunders in my chest when I hear her voice. "Who is it, Shirley?" I overhear Bella questioning Shirley.

Shirley laughs. "Why don't you go in and find out?"

I hold my breath as the door starts to open.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks for all your help, Sherry (Banshee69), you're the best.**

 ***Sequel to 'My Lucky Charm'.**

 **POV- Edward**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shirley laughs. "Why don't you go in and find out?"

I hold my breath as the door starts to open.

The sight of Bella as she enters the room would have taken my breath away if I wasn't already holding it.

She looks around nervously until her beautiful, brown eyes land upon me, and widen in astonishment.

I stand up from the chair I had been occupying. "Bella." I finally release the air from my lungs.

She shakes her head, as if she's trying to clear her mind of the fog she was in. "Edward?" She takes a tentative step towards me.

I close the distance between us, but don't touch her. I don't want to overstep my bounds, if she doesn't want me.

Her eyes start to tear up. "Are you real?" She shakes her head. "Are you really here?" She's having a difficult time believing I'm here, and real.

I have to take a chance, to show her that it's really me. "Yes, Bella, I'm real." I reach out and touch her cheek.

The sharp intake of her breath makes me drop my hand to my side, but I'm a bit startled when she jumps on me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her sobs are muffled as she buries her face into my neck, but I automatically wrap my arms around her tiny waist.

"Shhh, it's okay." I try my best to soothe her. I pick her up and carry her over to the chair I had previously been occupying. I sit down, and sit her across my lap.

She lays her head on my shoulder, and grabs my hand. My other one is rubbing her back soothingly. "When did you get here?" She looks me in the eyes. "How did you get here?"

I can't stop staring at her beautiful face. "I'm not sure how long I've been here." Time feels different here. "Maybe a few hours? And Your mom," I smile, thinking about Renee, "she told me how to crossover." I explain to her how I got here.

Her jaw goes slack. "My momma? She helped you?" She asked in disbelief.

I nod my head. "Yes. I told her how much I love you, and miss you, that I needed to be with you. She was happy to help me." I continue to rub circles on her back.

A warm smile stretches across her face. "I love you, too, Edward, and I missed you, so much."

I looked between her eyes and lips and back again. I've waited long enough, I have to kiss her. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to hers; feeling her warm, wet tongue slide against mine is pure heaven.

We break apart, panting for breath, staring into one another's eyes. I lay my forehead against hers, looking into her beautiful, brown eyes. I can see my future in there, and I'm excited to get started.

"I'm home now, Bella." I kiss her lightly on the tip of her nose, and she giggles.

She snuggles into my chest. "Welcome home, Edward." I sigh in contentment.

We're together now, and nothing is _ever_ going to tear us apart again.

.

.

.

 **AN** : The End! That's all she wrote for these two. I always imagined it ending after he found her. There will be an Epilogue & then, they're done. *cries*


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks for all your help, Sherry (Banshee69), you're the best.**

 ***Sequel to 'My Lucky Charm'.**

 **POV- Edward - Epilogue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Three years after I arrived in Forkchaun, Bella and I are happily married. We had the biggest, most outlandish wedding you could ever imagine. Bella was very much the princess that she is, wearing a ball gown that nearly took up the whole aisle, she took my breath away.

Charlie and Shirley tied the knot as well, and are living in wedded bliss.

He wasn't too happy to see me when he found out I had arrived here in Forkchaun, but when he saw how much I loved his daughter, how devoted I was to her, he warmed up to me.

I still get a glare every now and then, when he feels like I've exhibited too much PDA with Bella. He says we're royalty, and have to behave properly in front of our subjects.

I don't pay any attention to him. If I want to kiss my wife, I'm going to kiss her; I don't care who's looking.

.

.

.

After I released Bella, I didn't think I'd ever see her again. Coming here, it was the best decision I've ever made in my life.

We had the option to return to Earth when the first year was over. We discussed it at length, and she was willing to follow me back, if that's what I wanted to do.

I told her that I wanted to stay here, that I had grown to love Forkchaun as my home, and wanted to make a home here, with her.

She'll one day take over the throne, and I'll be by her side; as strange as that seems.

We're going to raise our growing family here, starting with baby number one. Yes, Bella is pregnant, we found out that she's giving birth to our son in another four months, and we're very excited.

I don't miss Earth, except for Jasper and Alice. I would have loved to have seen their child, but it wasn't meant to be; maybe someday.

This life, it's what fairy tales are written about. I never thought that when I went out looking for a storm that day that I would have found _My Lucky Charm._

.

.

.

 **AN** : This is a bittersweet feeling for me to finally post this final chapter for these two. Thanks so much for following along. Also, thanks to Sherry for all her help, not just with this story, but with everything. She's simply the best & I love her like a sister.


End file.
